


Love Oddity

by nebelmeere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:29:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebelmeere/pseuds/nebelmeere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hates Valentine's Day, but his boyfriend, Cas, is decided to change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Oddity

**Author's Note:**

> So, okay. Here we are. I want you to know I'm not a native speaker of English/American and I'm experimentig (it sounds like i'm a mad scientist, but i swear i'm not a scientist!) - anyway, I really thank Devin, who beta read this thing for me! 
> 
> I wrote this fic for the Supernatural Monthly Challenge. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this fiction!

Dean turned on the lights; the motel room where they had slept the last month was even more dingy than it had seemed the day they arrived. The walls were covered in mold and other grimy things that he didn’t even want to know. That was the great day, anyway.

Finally, they were able to start living in their new house – but for the moment, he had to take another of that shower in that gross place. He sighed, pushing the blankets off, and headed for the bathroom. He needed to take a damn shower, or the day will never start.

Castiel was still sleeping in the bed, and Dean lingered on the door, glancing at him. He hoped Cas didn’t remember it was Valentine’s Day the next day, because Dean knew Cas was thrilled by everything vaguely romantic – and hell, Dean wasn’t a very romantic guy.

It had been a year since he and Cas had started dating – the longest Dean had ever have – and still he wasn’t comfortable with such lovey dovey stuff. Not that he didn’t like to curl up in Castiel’s arms, sleep with him and cuddle, but Valentine’s Day was just too much. He didn’t even address at them as a couple, even if the were going to live together. Everything was new since he started dating Cas, and he didn’t want to move too fast– as if having sex with him wasn’t already doing that. He didn’t feel the same with Castiel as with the women he’d been with– and not only because Cas was a dude. He was sure about his feelings toward him, and he really loved him, but… Dean shook his head, clearing his mind, and decided to finally take his shower. The water steamed as it began to pour, and Dean let it run down his body.

“Morning” came a voice from behind him. Castiel’s voice was still sleepy, but his warm hands started caressing his body, exploring every inch of his skin. Dean hadn’t realised Cas had woken up, but it wasn’t a real problem. The two of them under the shower, naked, was never going to be a problem.

 

***

 

As he had imagined, Castiel was thrilled for Valentine’s Day. He was trying to convince Dean to dine out, in some stupidly romantic restaurant. Not that he wouldn’t enjoy going out with him, but they were running out of money, due to the fact they just purchased a house. They probably should start eating cheap noodles for the rest of their life. Alone, “buying a love-nest” – as Cas had said – was romantic enough for the rest of their lives, according to Dean.

“Listen, Cas” he interrupted Cas’ fingers.  Cas stared at him, blinking. “I really, really want you to know we don’t need this to be okay, okay? We could cook something at home, and watch a movie.”

Castiel pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

“But Dean!” he protested. “It’s Valentine’s Day! We could go out, and have a real meal, instead of that crap we’ve been eating all month!”  Dean’s heart ached.  He would have liked to be able to offer something better, but he just couldn’t. He was only a mechanic, he didn’t earn much, and Cas had been fired from his job about few weeks ago.

They were out of money, at least until Cas was able to find an employment. “Dean, I really would love to hang out, not have to cook, and eat something special, have champagne and stuff! I don’t care if you took me to the most awful fast food or the most expensive restaurant, I don’t want to spend Valentine’s Day like it is just another day.”

“Cas” he said, trying not to avoiding his glance.  No way he was saying him they couldn’t afford it. “I hate Valentine’s Day.”  Not true, but still better than saying they didn’t have the money.  Cas knew they were penniless, but he didn’t seem to ever acknowledge it. Dean watched as Cas’ excitement fell from his face, along with his smile.

“Okay,” Cas replied, defeated. “No restaurant. We will figure out something at our new home”.

 

***

 

The tiny house they bought was a small, one-story building, with a white sloping roof. When Dean saw it, after all the work done to fix it up, he thought it was worth it.  Even with having to live in a motel for a month. Cas was obviously excited and wanted to run inside.  Dean had to keep him quiet because he was literally bouncing up and down from the excitement. He had started babbling about all the things they could do now, and Dean smirked, because hell, the only thing he was thinking about was testing the strength of their new bed with Castiel. He walked up behind him, while Cas was busy opening the door.

“Dean!” Cas yelped as Dean picked him up, holding him bridal style.  He started heading for their room, without even glancing at the rest of the house. “At least let me finish looking at all the rooms first” he laughed.

“No way” Dean replied. “I start my shift at the garage in an hour and half. We gotta use this time to test the bed.”  Cas laughed as Dean dropped him on the bed, hugging and kissing him.

“It can wait” he mumbled as Dean left a path of hot kisses on his neck. Cas shivered.

“Yeah” he panted, aroused.  Whenever they were close, Dean lost his mind. Castiel’s body was just too astonishing to be real.  His smooth skin was so pale and beautiful that it seemed to reflect light.  Cas’ pupils dilated and Dean stared.

“Something wrong?” Cas asked, and Dean realized he had been staring at him for a while. He shook his head, and leaned to kiss him, smiling.  _Oh God_ , his lips were smooth as silk, and sweet as honey.   He kissed him, hard. He needed him. He yearned for him. No one had ever made him feel like this.

 

  
***

 

Dean took his time to getting dressed, watching Castiel sleep in the bed, half covered by the blue sheets. He still could see his ass, his _holycrapawesome_ ass. He was almost tempted to shove the blankets away and touch him everywhere – especially his ass – again.  He wasn’t great at saying how he felt, he preferred the physical approach.

“Dean” Cas called him, his sleepy voice, muffled. Dean glanced him, continuing to button up his shirt. He hummed, letting Cas know he was listening. “What do we have planned for tomorrow night?”.

“Sex” he replied, as if it was obvious. Cas rolled his eyes.

“I mean…”

“I know what you mean, and I already told you. There’s no Valentine’s day, no dining out, nothing at all”. He hated saying that, but he didn’t want Cas to plan anything. They couldn’t afford it.  Dean left without a glance towards Cas,  he didn’t want him to see the pained look on his face.

***

He had been pretty busy for the first three hours, so he hadn’t been able to take a break. When eventually he managed to stop, he pulled out his phone to give Cas a call.

He didn’t answer the first time, so he tried again.

Maybe he was angry with him. Dean frowned, he didn’t think Cas was that sensitive. He sighed.  He didn’t have time for this now, he had work to do. He shoved the phone in his pocket and went back to the car he was working on.

When he came home, Dean expected Cas to be grumpy, but he instead got a big smile and a hug. He took a second before returning the hug. The scent of a pie from the kitchen beckoned him.

“Something’s wrong?” Cas asked, concerned about his hesitation.  Dean shook his head.

“Nothing” he replied, and leaned to place a chaste kiss on Castiel’s lips. “I just thought you would be mad at me.” Cas’ brow furrowed and he cocked his head to the side.

“Why would I have to be mad at you?.” He was genuinely confused.

“Well…” he paused. “You weren’t answering at my calls, so I thought you were mad because of Valentine’s Day and…” He couldn’t finish because Castiel’s expression was really hilarious,  a mix of confusion and understanding. His mouth had formed a circle.

“Oh, I see…” he replied coughing. “I… I probably forgot my cellphone on the roof, this afternoon”. Dean stood there, in the hallway, for a moment, wondering if he had misunderstood his words. It must be so. Why the hell would his phone be on the roof? “I’ll get it tomorrow, it’s too dark to get it now.  I could slip and…”

“Why is your phone on the roof?” Dean interrupted, and Cas averted his eyes, uncomfortable.   “Wait, do I even want to know why your cellphone is on the roof?”.

Cas opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t. Someone rang the doorbell. Cas pushed past him, reaching for the door. “I ordered pizza” he said simply, and opened to the delivery man, giving him a large tip. Cas closed the door and shuffled back to the kitchen.

“Hey!” Dean grabbed his arm, “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, I just…” he shrugged his shoulder. “Nothing, Dean. I simply forgot the cellphone on the roof.” Dean was getting exhausted.

“Cas, you don’t just forget your phone on the roof”. It was like Cas was avoiding him, and that was weird – well, Cas was weird, as usual. But he was acting weird _weird_ right now, and Dean couldn’t understand why.

“Pizza’s going to get cold” Cas said. Dean frowned: he was ignoring him – well, not him, Cas was avoiding to give him an answer. He watched Cas sitting on the chair and started to cut his pizza. Cas stared back at him. “Not hungry?” Dean shrugged, and sat down.

The ate in silence, and Dean went to bed earlier than Cas. He was tired.  He had worked all the afternoon long, and he was pretty pissed off by Cas’ behaviour. Maybe he needed some rest, and the next morning he will be more inclined to deal with Cas.

Dean didn’t wake up until he smelled pancakes. It was Saturday, and that was good, but it was Valentine’s Day, which was less good. Maybe, Castiel will be upset– despite the fact he was making pancakes. He was considered if he should get up and head for the kitchen, or stay in the bed a little longer. It was Saturday, he didn’t have work over the weekend.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”  Dean almost had a heart attack. He hadn’t noticed Cas coming towards the bed. When he looked at him, he saw a tray in his hands, piled high with a stack of pancakes. “I burnt a couple, but I hope they aren’t that bad. I didn’t have enough flour to make new ones”. Dean smiled, because Cas was the most precious person in the world.

“It doesn’t matter, _you_ made them. I bet they’re great.” he replied, taking the tray and placing it on the bed, next to him. “Come here” he said, holding Cas’ face between his hands, placing a kiss on his lips. “I love you.” Cas smiled.

“I love you too” he mumbled, before sitting down near him, with the tray between them. Maybe, it was going be a good day.

***

Maybe, it wasn’t going be a good day. “Why can’t I go in the backyard?”  Dean was beginning to be pissed off by Castiel’s behavior. Why couldn’t everything just work? They woke up so lovely, the pancakes were delicious, the morning was delightful, the lunch was satisfying. Why Cas had to ruin the enchantment?

“Because I said so, that’s why.” Cas was really stubborn, sometimes, but Dean was more stubborn.

“You gonna stop me?” Dean hadn’t nothing special to do in the backyard, but now that Castiel was so intent on preventing him from going out there, he was curious and pissed off at the same time.

“Please, Dean” he pleaded. “Just don’t go.”  Dean sighed. In the end, he had to listen. He knew Cas was weird, and sometimes he did things Dean couldn’t understand until Cas had finished it. Moreover, it was Valentine’s Day, so probably Cas was acting like this because he was slightly pissed off. He had to be patient, mostly because he felt guilty.

“Okay, I will…” he sighed again. “I will be on the couch, I will watch some tv”. Cas smiled so brightly, Dean was blinded for a moment.

“Thank you!” he giggled, and slammed a kiss on his lips. He was acting _really weird_ – but Dean felt thrilled. He wondered what was scheming.

He spent the whole afternoon on the couch, watching films and tv series he didn’t like at all, and when he heard the loud noise – _as if something had metal fallen on the ground_ – it came from the backyard  and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from making sure Cas was okay. He tortured his hands for a while, and when decided to stand up, Cas burst into the room, with his hands hiding behind his back. He was smiling like a fanatic.

“Are you going to explain me what’s going on?” Cas stepped toward him, handing him a bandana.

“Put this on” he said in a smooth voice. Dean shivered, he was thrilled and aroused by that. He took the bandana and wore it without questioning. He felt Cas’ hand taking his, and leading him in the house. “Mind the ladders” Castiel said, almost whispering, and Dean took small steps to avoid to fell on the ground. He felt the earth beneath his feet, and he knew they were in the backyard. “Sit” Cas whispered, and Dean obeyed, feeling the hard surface of the chair. He heard Cas walking around him. “You can take it off, now”.

Dean untied the knot, and blinked. He had sat at a small round table, in the middle of the little garden. There was some kind of meat in the plates. It looked delicious.  There were two bottles of the Dean’s favourite beer. He stared at the plates, and then at Cas, and then he looked at the house. A string of LEDs were on the roof, spelling out “I LOVE U”. Dean smiled at Cas.  He was too happy to be able to speak. That precious, beautiful human being loved him, and he loved that precious, beautiful human being.

“I found the lights at my parents’ house, they were about to trash it, so I thought I could make a better use of it” he explained. “It took me the whole afternoon since you had left the house to fix it”. Dean nodded.

“So” he mumbled, when he managed to found the way to say something. “That’s why your cell phone was on the roof”. Cas snickered nodding.

“I forgot it there yesterday” he smiled, taking Dean’s hand across the table. He rubbed his skin for a moment, and then took his fork. “Now, let’s eat. I’m hungry!”. Dean agreed laughing, and took a forkful.

Cas knew he was good at cooking, but he needed recognition. “Do you like it?” Dean nodded, rubbing his hand on his stomach.

“Yeah, you are a great cook” he smiled. Cas blushed, and stood up abruptly.

“Wait here” he said, embarrassed. Dean nodded again. He was full, he didn’t feel like going anywhere anyway. Cas came back after a while, with _the pie_. He had smelled it yesterday. Dean’s eyes brightened, he had yearned for that pie looking like the ones from his childhood.

“I called your mom for the recipes” he explained. “She’s always so kind to me. I hope I have done this right”. Cas placed the pie on the table, and Dean longed for a slice of it. He watched as Cas cut a slice of the pie, and put it on a plate. He waited impatiently for him to have his own slice and then took a forkful of the pie.

Only, it wasn’t as he expected. It had a strange flavor. It was…it was too savoury. He glanced at Cas, and watched at him as he spit his bite on the ground.

“Ugh, I must have mixed up salt and sugar” he said, mortified. Dean sighed. He had craving this pie since the day before. When his eyes rested on Cas, he saw him pouting. He was cute, even when he had that frown.

“Hey, it’s okay” he smiled. Cas still looked sad. Dean wanted so bad to hold him and tell him everything was okay, but he kept sitting on the chair.

“I ruined your mom’s pie” he almost sobbed. Dean shook his head. “That didn’t turn out like I planned”

“You were tired, Cas, you worked all the day on that” Dean said, pointing the writing on the roof. He seemed to be near to cry. “Listen, Cas, I appreciate everything you did” he continued. He stood up and approached Cas. He caressed his hair. “You made this day the most wonderful Valentine’s day ever.” he smiled, and Cas smiled back with relief. “I love you” he cooed, leaning to kiss him. He felt Cas smiling against his lips.

“I love you too, Dean”.


End file.
